nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman is a mad scientist and human enemy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, becoming employed by Shredder in most incarnations. He was a child prodigy who always had an evil streak in his heart due to being pushed around by his classmates at school, so he decided to develop an amazing brilliance by presenting a plastic volcano with real lava, but this ended up burning down the gym and getting him expelled. He went on to re-develop this intellect by getting a job as an inventor at TCRI, but after getting fired for an incident that involved spilled copier toner, he vowed revenge on his classmates and co-workers for make a mockery of his failing intellect. He saw the opportunity to do so one night when trying to use a poor-built suit of armor to break into the TCRI building, but the Ninja Turtles stopped him. However, Stockman was able to acquire Donatello's T-Pod from Michelangelo, which he incorporated into the armor and caused it to upgrade itself. Although the process made him an even more deadly opponent, he was defeated when Michelangelo threw a beehive in his face and Raphael tossed him once again into the dumpster. Sometime later, he was shown to have created the MOUSERS to steal electronics, but when they interfered with the Foot Clan's new plan to kill the Turtles, Stockman was brought before Shredder and his life was eventually spared in exchange for his services. But Stockman didn't really fit in with the Foot and became tired of being harassed and threatened by Dogpound and Fishface, so he trapped them and the Turtles in a deadly maze. He was defeated when both groups unexpectedly joined forces against him, and he fled the Foot Clan. During his time solo, Stockman secured a large amount of mutagen for creating a mutant army for himself. This, however, was until he was sought out by Karai to be taken back into the Foot when he was cornered by Dogpound, who was then promised to be retro-mutated despite his mutation into Rahzar. As a precautionary measure, Rahzar placed a collar containing miniature mutagen vials around Stockman's neck in case he attempted another betrayal. Unfortunately for Stockman, Shredder became very wary of his poor progress of making effective mutants for his army after his 74th attempt with a duck and activated the mutagen collar on him. As the result of a housefly landing on his nose before the collar exploded, Stockman mutated into a humanoid mutant housefly with a lobster claw for a right hand, a vertical mouth releasing an acidic spit, heightened hearing and superhuman flight speed. Planning to make himself more human, he kidnapped April and threatened to merge with her through mutagen and become one unless Donatello hands over the retro-mutagen he developed so Stockman can retro-mutate himself. However, because of April's Kraang-altered genetic code, she was immune to the mutagen and after a chase through the city for retro-mutagen meant for Wingnut, Stockman was recaptured by Rahzar and taken before Shredder to pledge complete loyalty to the Foot Clan, believing them to be his best chance for his retro-mutation. As a generous measure, Stockman's service to the Foot later earned Shredder possession of various projects, such as the Shredder Mutants and a mind control serum. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMarr Category:Villains Category:Vermin Category:Characters with glasses